unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Killerkat39/My Unturned Blog Full Of Ideas And Thoughts (Filthy Casuals Not Permitted To Enter)
This blog is about me embarking on the epic quest of blog making soon this blog will be full of ideas and disscusions to read and talk about: 5/11/15: Today I thought about something and honestly i was suprised that i remembered it, So I remmeber a LONG time ago when the Beta Branch was first introduced was that Nelson said one of the last updates before he ported 3.x.x.x (xxx HueHueHue) was that you were going to be able to put things on cars........ and now we can so what im going to believe is that we are almost at 4.0 so there will maybe be like 4 more updates before he opens the workshop and ports the game over. Ideas: Nelson needs to add the pickaxe back and add the ledgendary APC back... Also we should have an RV that we can walk into Bugs I've Come across: There is this one bug in particular that was with placing objects on cars that completely ruined that whole "placing things on cars update" and its this; if you accidentally put something on the car but it gets put in the ground and the car the cars Driving Mechanics wont let the car turn and it looks slanted when you drive... no amount of car jacking (off Hue Hue Hue) will fix it. Nor exiting and coming back to the game will fix it. The only way to clear the problem was to destroy the car. So yeah. Thats all for now maybe later I'll post something maybe not idgaf. 5/26/15 Sorry for the long pause guys its just been a while since i could stop playing Cs:GO (It can get addicting) But in my continuity of that game and TES:Skyrim I had forgotten about the lesser games. I had opened unturned on monday and decided to play singleplayer. What i came to was a bunch of bugs and missing textures. Mind all of you that i have no add-ons installed. This was what i was afraid was going to happen; which is that nelson needs to slow down, he was good at the pace he was at with updates, but us gamers keep rushing him and these new updates have been sloppy with corners being cut, Is' dont get dotted Ts' dont get crossed and bugs and glitches find their way through. This isnt just happening with unturned its happening with games everywhere, This also isnt just affecting games this is affecting technology as a whole, such as heartbleed and the Iphone 6 being bendable, the new samsung Galaxy 6 coming out not even a year after the Galaxy 5 came out.Look as a gamer i can understand that you want something now and not later... I mean I want a new fallout to come out but if i rush Bethesda they would have a sloppy and poorly made game. But if you look through the game designers, the developers, the enginners eyes: you would see that they can't make new technology at such a high demand in the small hairline fraction of time that they are given, I personally know that this post won't make it on the news or some where popular but i know that my post will be seen by others and that they will understand that we as gamers, tech freaks,and consumers are killing the thing we love: Technology. We as a whole need to stop rushing the people who make what we love and instead give them the time to make technological masterpieces. Like with WWII, America's army made the m3 stuart which was cheep and the materials were inexpensive, but it was a very crappy tank that broke down and could be destroyed easily, the germans took time to create the tiger and panther masterpieces of tanks that had out classed the m3 stuart, of course we won because of quantity over quality but for the time being the tigers and panthers would have won. But of course i am getting off topic, The moral of that story is that you need to take your time to make something, otherwise it will be utter shit. That is all for now 9/14/15 First Of I Would Like To Say HOLY SHIT it has been a long time since i've been on here i promise to start being more active on this community. I just want to throw this idea of putting planes and hellicopters into the game, i believe that putting those in the game could really add depth to the game via means of transportation, also people could put crates and stuff on their to make it like a supply drop heli or plane. I have to make this blog entry quick so i will add this last thing. I would also like to see NPC's.... not the zombies im talking about like people on roof tops that will buy or trade stuff with you, raiders that will try to kill you, hostile military personel trying to clean up what happened, and other different scenarios like that. That Is All For Now. Category:Blog posts